


I'm So Dirty Babe

by ierostache



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierostache/pseuds/ierostache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed when his dick was no longer restrained by the lace, then moved to slip out of the skirt, only to be stopped by Gerard's hands on his. He flicked his gaze over to him, his pupils were blown with lust, almost drowning out the soft hazel.</p><p>"Keep it on." Gerard whispered softly, then eyeing the skirt.</p><p>Frank let out a shuddery breath, nodding his head. "Okay." He said, his voice breaking, then clearing his throat. "Yeah, okay." He repeated, more firmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Dirty Babe

Gerard pushed the door to the apartment that he and Frank shared open. He and Frank both worked at the book store, what with both of them owning it, but Frank had taken the day off, so Gerard had walked home alone, which was something he never got quite used to.

"Honey, I'm home!" He chanted, throwing his keys on the coffee table and giggling a bit to himself, feeling giddy. When Frank didn't reply, he started to worry that something had happened.

"Frank baby, you okay?" He called out, pulling off his leather jacket and hanging it next to Frank's.

"In the bedroom babe." Came Frank's voice, breathless and hoarse and, okay, Gerard was totally game with this. He grinned, knowing what was coming, and how well it was going to make up for going the entire day without Frank.

He walked down the hallway, surprised to find the bedroom door almost closed, resting against the doorframe rather than the usual when he left the door open all the way.

He pushed the door open and his breath caught in his throat. Frank was leaning against the pillows, with his legs stretched out, one on top of the other, wearing only a plaid skirt that rested a little above halfway down his thighs and stockings. On display for him.

"Hey baby." Frank purred.

Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opening them and walking slowly towards their bed, standing over Frank, letting two of his fingers stroke over the hem of the stocking, and up the garter straps, stopping when he reached the skirt. "May I?" He whispered, rubbing the fabric between his index and middle finger.

"Yes." Frank replied, eyes shut softly, expression relaxed.

Gerard continued moving his fingers up Frank's leg, bringing one of the sides of the skirt with him as Frank tried to control his breathing. When the edge of the skirt was bunched up to his hip, Gerard inhaled sharply, moaning out afterwards making Frank whimper slightly. He had been expecting Frank to wear no underwear, but black lace panties was so much better.  
  
Gerard's fingers trailing up the bare skin of his leg softly, barely brushing it, yet sending sharp tingles up his body was wonderful, but not enough. "Gee," he moaned. "C'mon do something, anything." He breathed out, whimpering slightly afterwards.

Gerard gently lifted his left leg off his right, spreading them slightly, then taking of his shirt and crawling on top of Frank, his eyes leveled with Frank's thighs. He bunched the skirt all the way to Frank's hips, snuggling his face into Frank's crotch and breathing in deep. He looked up at him, smirking slightly before he dropped his head down again, propping gentle and slow kisses all over Frank's legs, Frank whimpering and Gerard moaning in appreciation every time his lips brushed his inner thighs.

A few minutes later, Frank was a whimpering mess, Gerard still teasing him as his erection leaked pre-come onto the lace of the panties. "Gee c'mon." He whined, grabbing onto Gerard's shoulder and pulling him up. "Fuck, I need you."

Gerard crawled up Frank's short frame, now at eye level with him. "What do you want Frankie? Tell me and it's yours." He rasped out.  
Frank moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. "I want you Gee, anything, please." He whispered.

"Okay." Gee replied, giving Frank a deep kiss before he removed the rest of his clothes and got to work on Frank's.

He reached under the skirt and slipped his hands under Frank's hips, undoing the clasps on the garter belt, and sliding it down along with the stockings agonizingly slow, once again propping kisses down Frank's legs. Once the stockings and garter came off, he tossed them aside, then hooking his fingers underneath the rough lace of Frank's panties, him lifting his hips so Gerard could pull them off. He sighed when his dick was no longer restrained by the lace, then moved to slip out of the skirt, only to be stopped by Gerard's hands on his. He flicked his gaze over to him, his pupils were blown with lust, almost drowning out the soft hazel.

"Keep it on." Gerard whispered softly, then eyeing the skirt.

Frank let out a shuddery breath, nodding his head. "Okay." He said, his voice breaking, then clearing his throat. "Yeah, okay." He repeated, more firmly. Gerard crawled up his body, pressing his lips to Frank's as soon as he could reach them, licking his bottom lip, asking permission for entrance, which Frank granted immediately, not even fighting for dominance with their tongues as he let Gerard explore his mouth. Gerard pulled away after a while, making Frank whimper, kissing down his jaw and neck, and trailing down his torso, leaving hickeys wherever he felt was necessary, Frank writhing slightly and making tiny noises. When he was above his cock, he stopped abruptly, making Frank groan as he grinned up at him.

"Lube." He stated simply, kissing all over his hips and pubic bone, as Frank reached out one hand into their bedside drawer, pulling out the cherry flavoured lube and tossing it at him.

Gerard snapped open the bottle, squirting some onto his fingers, then closing it again and tossing it aside. "Ready?" he asked, Frank nodding viciously. He took Frank in his mouth as he eased one finger in, sucking gently on the head and feeling Frank contract and then relax around him, moaning slightly. He bobbed his head up and down in time with his finger, and when Frank started pushing back on it, he gently slipped in another one, making Frank take in a sharp breath. He adjusted quickly to the slight stretch, Gerard noticing and starting to scissor him open a bit more, before adding in three fingers. 

He carried on thrusting his fingers into him and switching between bobbing his head up and down, and suckling on the head for about five minutes, before he slid all the way down, Frank's dick hitting the back of his throat, with no warning, and almost making him come.

"Ah, ah, Gee. You gotta stop, I'm gonna come." He panted out, arching his back off the bed a bit.

Gerard pulled off with a slight pop, and slipped his fingers out, then squeezing some lube onto his hand and smearing it on his dick, wiping off on the sheets. Frank sat up on the bed and grabbed Gerard's shoulders, somehow flipping them over so he was on top, straddling him and pressing their chests together. He kissed up his jaw until he reached his ear and whispered, "Is it okay if I ride you?"

Gerard whined loud and high pitch, making Frank smirk, and muttered out a 'fuck yes'. Frank lifted his chest off Gerard's, scooting back and raising his hips that Gerard was currently gripping, and grabbing Gerard's dick, guiding it to his entrance and sliding down slowly, letting out a breath when Gerard was all the way in.

"You okay?" Gerard asked, gripping Frank's skirt clad hips in an effort to not thrust up into him.

"Yeah." Frank breathed in reply. "Just give me a sec."

A few minutes later, Frank starting rolling his hips slightly, panting and whimpering quitely, running his hands all over his body, and Gerard finally, finally, thrust up, making Frank moan, loud and dragged out.

"Yeah Frankie," He panted. "Moan for me, just like the little slut you are." He picked up his speed again, Frank a moaning and whimpering mess on his dick. 

"Yeah, I'm your slut Gee, just for you, all of it." He replied, breathless.

"Yeah you are, wearing your little girl panties and skirt, waiting for me to get home. Tell me, did you get off before I arrived?" He drawled out.

"N-No, was-ah-waiting for you to get here." Frank whimpered. "I was so hard Gee, so fucking hard for you. I thought I'd explode if you didn't get home soon."

"Yeah, Frankie, so good for me. Look at you, all hot and bothered on my dick, always so desperate." He moaned out.

Suddenly something in Frank clicked. If Gerard wanted desperate, he'd get desperate. He suddenly took both off Gerard's hands off of his hips, pinning them above his head, and put weight on Gerard, making him stop his thrusting, suddenly alterning between rolling his hips, and lifting off and sliding back on excruciatingly slow. "Yeah Gee, I am pretty desperate. But I can control it. The question is, can you?" He taunted him, words dripping with sex.

Gerard let out a long drawn out moan. "Frankie please, stop teasing." He whined, his request ignored as Frank carried on equally slow, maybe even slower.

Frank brought his free hand down to Gerard's chest, pinching his nipples and rolling the buds between his finger, watching the way his chest rose as he took in sharp breaths. After a while Frank leaned down to whisper in Gerard's ear. "I'm going to release your hands, you may grab my hips but I set the pace."

Gerard gripped Frank's hips as soon as his hands were free, watching the way the plaid skirt moved as Frank did small little rolls, still teasing, running his hands all over his body gripping his hair and arching his back, moaning and whimpering. All of a sudden, he grabbed onto Gerard's waist, slamming down especially hard and almost doing a back bend whilst screaming out. Gerard would've been smirking about the fact that he hit the sweet spot, that is, if he hadn't had his air completely wooshed out of him at the sudden change in pace.

Frank was really going for it, leaning slightly forward and slamming his hips down like there was no tomorrow, moaning and screaming out everytime Gerard hit his prostate. He was going to come soon, he could feel it, he wouldn't even have to touch his dick.

"Frankie-ah-gonna come soon." Gerard panted.

"M-Me too, so fucking good Gee. So big, feels so fucking nice filling me up." He replied, slamming down one last time before his vision whited out, come splattering all over Gerard's torso.

The stream of filth coming out of Frank's mouth and him clenching around Gerard pushed him over the edge, spilling into Frank's ass and riding out the last little shocks.

Frank lifted off, wincing slightly, and ran out of the room, Gerard giggling at his bare ass wiggling about. About five minutes later he reappeared, wet cloth in his hand, and wiped Gerard clean of the come that had started to dry, tossing the rag aside when he was finished and getting under the covers, snuggling up to his chest.

"Fucking hell Frankie, what was that all about." Gerard inquired, getting under the covers with him and pulling him closer, brushing his fingers up and down Frank's arm.

"Mmm, just wanted to surprise you. Did you like it?" He replied, eyes closed, voice slurred.

"I loved it." Gerard replied, kissing the top of his head, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, with the warmth of his Frankie. His dirty fucking Frankie.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah. First time writing porn. *cringes*  
> Sorry for any mistakes or awkwardness.  
> If there are any mistakes please point them out so I can fix them c:  
> Also writing a Tattoo Artist AU, but it will take a while considering all the pairings and different P.O.V.'s it has.


End file.
